


The Fall of A King (Semen Creatures)

by ScooBiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bottom Lucifer, Dean is a slut, Dom/sub, Dominant Dean, Dub!Con, Fingering, First Time, Fisting, Grace eating, M/M, Prince of Hell Dean, Season 12 ish, Submissive Lucifer, Subspace, Top Dean, Use of demonic powers for purposes they were not intended for, Virgin Lucifer, au where Dean killed Sam with Death’s scythe, consensual sex but theconsent is under slightly dubious circumstances, horny boys, improvised lube, lucifer is just curious, obviously, which leads to Dean and lucifer fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooBiNatural/pseuds/ScooBiNatural
Summary: (Don’t mind the title, it’s an inside joke for Bibi.)A Demon Dean x Castiel!Lucifer fic, per @humounguscandycoffee’s request on tumblr.I don’t know what else to say about this, it’s pretty much just pure porn. Cassifer and Demon Dean just… goin’ at each other.





	The Fall of A King (Semen Creatures)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blablabea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablabea/gifts).



Dean punches the back of the throne of Hell, narrowly missing Lucifer’s skull. The archangel just smiles, unfazed. His newest prince wouldn’t dare lay a hand on him in this vessel and they both know it.

“Temper, Dean.” He purrs while leaning into his space, “wouldn’t wanna harm dear Cassie now. He’s all you have left~”

The Winchester’s eyes fill with an angry, sickly yellow. Lucifer is right, unfortunately. He killed Sam so that Death would take him far away from where he could harm anyone. It didn’t matter though, he was too late. The spell to break the mark was already being performed.

Charlie is dead, thanks to Dean.

Lucifer possessed Castiel when he, Rowena, and Crowley went looking for help to bring both Winchesters back (because Dean begged Death to end him after he lost the mark and realised he murdered his little brother for nothing).

Then Lucifer killed Rowena and Crowley… after he drained them for all the enjoyment they could provide him.

He couldn’t even bring Sam back, because Death’s scythe sent him to the Empty, whatever that is. Dean wasn’t so lucky. Rather than try to resurrect him, Lucifer gave him a demonic upgrade from knight to prince and dug his body out for him to possess. Not out of any sentimental reasons; Lucifer just didn’t want to deal with having to remember a new face for Dean.

His body is easy on the eyes, too.

But Lucifer being  _ right _ doesn’t make Dean any less angry. “You said you had a plan for The Darkness. I think you’re lying, snake. Tell me what it is now or so help me God I will leave your ass and find someone useful to help take her down. Maybe your big brother, bet you’d love that.”

Dean paces away, every last one of his muscles tense with rage.

Lucifer’s forked tongue flicks over his lower lip, a nervous tick of his. “I could tell you, but you won’t like it.”

“What part of my tone makes you think I fucking care.”

“Touché.”

After a long hesitation, Lucifer caves with a sigh.

“I’m not planning to beat Her. Without all of my brothers and Daddy-o we don’t stand a chance. Maybe a hand of God would do the trick but that would be a temporary solution at best and would just piss her off at worst…” he sighs heavily as he slumps against his throne. “I’m looking for the magic to open up the walls between universes. I probably can’t trap Her, but I can find another universe with a suitable solar system and move the Earth there; sans Amara.”

“…  _ that _ is less of a longshot than using a Hand of God?”

“Yes, actually.” Lucifer drums his fingers against his lips, leaning back. “Assuming I can find the magic before She decides to just eat everything. So far I just know the spell involves archangel grace, a special fruit, and… possibly those little baby frogs. The semen creatures.”

“Tadpoles?”

“The fuck kind of name is  _ tadpoles _ ?”

Dean ignores that, moving on to a more important matter. “Let me get this straight. You can’t actually beat Her—like you swore up and down that you could—so we’re just abandoning ship?”

“She’s stronger than I remembered.”

“Lucifer,” Dean growls dangerously.

Lucifer lifts his hands in surrender, “Pretty much, yeah.”

“And this is really the best you’ve got.”

“It’s  _ all _ I’ve got.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic. And how are you gonna keep her from just coming over too?”

“So you’re on board?”

“Is there another option?”

Lucifer shrugs.

“Then I fucking guess I am.”

“Good, because this is the part you really won’t like. You’re the one with the connection to her, so you’ll have to keep her distracted.”

“ **_How?!_ ** ”

Again, Lucifer shrugs. “You’re irritating and attractive in equal parts, I’m sure you’ll think of something. I believe in you, partner.” The archangel makes to stand, dismissively waving away Dean’s frustration.

Well, he tries to. The second he gets to his feet Dean has a hand around his throat and is shoving him back against the throne, pinning his legs between the edge and himself. Lucifer makes an involuntary hiss of pain and then levels the demon with a glare.

If he didn’t need Dean alive and he wasn’t curious to know what’s going through his subordinate’s head, he’d smite him where he stands.

“Dean,” Lucifer warns, his eyes flashing red. “Do not forget that I gave you the power you possess, I can take it away. This will not end well for you.”

“You won’t,” Dean grins back darkly, “at least, not permanently. You just made the mistake of telling me you need me, asshole.”

Lucifer’s tongue flicks out to lick his lower lip again. Then his expression shifts, and his voice pitches down to a more familiar, gravelly tone. “Dean—”

He doesn’t get to finish, because the second Dean sees his attempt at manipulation he yanks Lucifer in by his neck and rams the back of his head into the throne with a sickening crack.

Lucifer is momentarily dazed, surprised that the imitation of his best friend wasn’t enough to halt Dean this time.

A moment is all Dean needs to burn a special kind of circle into the ground and hoist Lucifer into it by his neck. He follows the angel into it fearlessly. It will hold him too… but it only neutralises angelic powers.

“Here’s the deal, Lucifer.”

The fallen angel picks himself back up, ill-concealed fear in his eyes. “What is this?”

Dean ignores him, squatting next to Lucifer’s face so they’re almost level.

“I’ll play along with your plan, because I don’t have a whole lotta options.”

“My wings—”

Dean closes his eyes briefly. Patience. “I’ll be bait, or whatever it is I need to do. But until then, and after we succeed… I’m not gonna stand for this ‘lackey’ crap.”

Lucifer isn’t interrupting anymore, instead he stares at Dean with a total lack of comprehension in his eyes.

Sighing in irritation, Dean realises he has to spell it out for Lucifer. He snaps, summoning the crown that Lucifer sometimes wears (for shits and giggles) to his hand. He places it on his own head. “I’m the fucking king now, understand? I give the orders, you follow them, bitch. I’m sick of watching you lay around and do nothing all day while you wait for me or what’s-her-name to do whatever you sent us off to do.”

“Dagon,” Lucifer interjects, and that’s the last straw for Dean. He slaps Lucifer.

The archangel’s head snaps to the side with the force of it. He yelps a little and brings a hand to his cheek.

His fingers come away bloody; Dean’s ring split his skin. “… this is cute, Dean. But I hope you know the second I get out of this circle, you’re going to wish you hadn’t done that.”

Dean doesn’t look concerned. “By the time you get out of this circle, bitch, you’ll be calling me ‘King’ and begging me for mercy.” His eyes rove over the devil in an angel’s body, his expression lit up in glee. “For now, I’ll accept ‘sir’ and nothing less. Go ahead Lucifer, try me. I fucking dare you.”

Lucifer seems to size Dean up with a look, judging his threat level. Again, his tongue nervously swipes his bottom lip.

It’s distracting.

Dean growls, pinning Lucifer on his back with a swift motion and holding him there with his knee on the devil’s chest.

Lucifer, for his part, has at least managed to contain his uneasiness about this situation. Dean initially caught him off guard, but Lucifer has made a quick recovery and now refuses to show his fear.

He raises his hands in surrender again. “Okay, you’re a little upset. I get it. But this is ridiculous, Dean. The second this circle is broken, you have nothing on me. I’m still an archangel, and you’re still a demon.” He’s trying to reason with Dean now? Oh boy. “That isn’t going to change. So you can have your petty little revenge on me and suffer the consequences later, or you can tell me what this hissy fit is really about and I might let you off the hook.”

Clearly, Dean needs to show his hand now. Lucifer thinks Dean can’t overpower him? Oh, how wrong he is.

The smile on the prince’s face unnerves Lucifer. He knows Dean can’t actually permanently damage him… but Dean doesn’t seem to agree.

Lucifer holds his breath as Dean opens up the trench coat, popping all the buttons and removing a layer of feeble protection from him.

Dean reaches into an inside pocket, never breaking eye contact with Lucifer as he pulls out his angel blade.

_ Lucifer’s _ angel blade.

Shit.

“Last chance, Lucifer. I believe I told you to address me as ‘Sir’. You can apologise, or we can do this the hard way.”

Lucifer works his jaw as he considers the options. The blade will hurt, he knows that much… but it can’t kill him.

He’s not giving in to Dean.

Lucifer lifts his head, summoning every ounce of his will to fight the trap’s suppressing magic and turn his irises a glowing red. “Do your worst.”

Dean grins at the open invitation. “Well, if you insist.”

Lucifer braces for the blade to plunge into his chest, but it never comes.

Instead, the cold metal presses to his neck. After a second of inaction, Lucifer reopens his eyes to see what Dean’s waiting for.

Dean locks eyes with the devil, relishing in the look of fear that flashes through them as Dean flicks the blade and pulls it away, slicing a minute, precise line on Lucifer’s neck.

It glows with grace, just like Asmodeus said it would. Dean wastes no time in bending down to press his lips to the wound, squeezing Lucifer’s neck with one hand and swallowing down the mixture of grace and blood that oozes from the small incision.

Lucifer shudders violently underneath him and Dean soon feels hands on his shoulders, pushing him away and clawing at him but the efforts become weaker by the second.

Dean doesn’t take it  _ all _ , he just takes enough to show Lucifer he means business. Just enough that Lucifer won’t be stronger than him when they’re free. Just enough.

He still needs Lucifer too, after all. He knows fuck all about magic and interdimensional portals.

When he pulls away, his lips dripping with blood and silvery grace, Lucifer is mostly limp underneath him. His head lolls to the side when Dean releases his neck and then runs a finger over the cut, using his ill-gotten archangel grace to give Lucifer the small mercy of healing it. He doesn’t heal the bruising his teeth and lips left around it, however.

The archangel responds with a small moan, looking dazed and confused.

Dean waits for him to recover, keeping him pinned to the ground with his knee. He doesn’t even need to use his demonic strength anymore.

Finally, Lucifer seems to get his bearings back. He shudders when he sees the way Dean is watching him.

“… what  _ was _ that?”

A flash of irritation crosses Dean’s face and he responds by slapping Lucifer again. “What was that,  _ sir?” _

Lucifer is half-tempted to respond with ‘I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you,’ but it seems his position isn’t as secure as he’d like to think. Maybe, for now, he should play along with Dean’s game until he can figure out how to undo whatever Dean just did to him.

“… what did you do to me… sir?” The word tastes like acid in his mouth.

Dean grins victoriously. “Beg me to tell you.”

Rebellion flares up in Lucifer’s eyes and only his own self-preservation instinct quells it. “… please… tell me what you did… sir.” He can barely get the sentence out through gritted teeth.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Dean taunts him, stroking a hand down the side of Lucifer’s face. “That’s not the only trick I found for you, Lucifer,” Dean purrs, leaning in close. It’s true, he’s spent every free moment out of Lucifer’s sight finding ways to get his revenge. “Do you want find out how else I can make you mine, or is this enough proof that you’re not in charge anymore?”

Again, Lucifer’s tongue belies his nervousness.

Before the archangel can come up with an answer, Dean gives in to his baser desires and grabs Lucifer’s wrists, pulling them above his head and pinning them under one hand while his other grips Lucifer’s chin to tilt his face so he can have his way with Lucifer’s mouth—with that infernal tongue of his.

Lucifer resists at first, trying to shout a few muffled obscenities. He struggles against Dean’s hold but it’s pointless. Dean is, in every sense of the word, stronger.

Then, he changes tactics. So, maybe he’s temporarily lost the upper hand here. That doesn’t mean he has to lose  _ everything _ . If he gives Dean something he wants, maybe he can distract him from doing anything else until Lucifer figures out how to fix this.

Besides, Lucifer’s considered doing things of this nature with Dean before. In theory, he’d probably end up using this technique to control Dean eventually anyways. He just wasn’t expecting to have to use it from a position of weakness.

Lucifer makes his decision in a split second, no longer trying to fight Dean.

Lucifer kisses back with equal ferocity, aiming to give as good as he gets from Dean, to bruise both their lips and break Dean’s skin with his teeth.

As soon as he stops fighting, Dean hums in approval, letting the ‘kiss’ continue for a few more moments before he pulls back, regarding Lucifer with new interest. The corner of Lucifer’s lips pull up as he licks blood from a small cut on his lip.

Dean growls possessively at the obvious tease. He likes it, but he won’t abide Lucifer openly taunting him. “You want this?”

“No. Clearly, I’m entirely uninterested in you,” Lucifer sasses, earning a glare. “What do you fucking think, sir?” The honorific sounds like an insult when Lucifer says it.

Dean considers the rhetorical question. “I think, if you do actually want this, you need to ask me for it. Nicely.”

Lucifer groans internally. This again. It seems he won’t be able to get around this small indignity. Dean is going to seriously regret it when Lucifer gets the upper hand again.

Well, maybe not. Lucifer smiles coyly as he has an idea. “Let me show you what I want to do with you,” he purrs back, “and we’ll see who’s begging who.”

Dean considers insisting further, but he’s running out of patience. He never did have the best self-control and it’s only worsened since becoming a demon.

And with Lucifer being a tease like this, openly challenging his dominance like the brat he is… Dean can’t resist the urge to put him in his place.

So what if Lucifer won’t beg him for it now? He’ll be begging by the time Dean is done with him. “Keep pushing me Lucifer, we’ll find out just how much you enjoy punishment.”

Lucifer gets a slightly apprehensive look in his eyes as he senses the shift in Dean’s intentions. This is really going to happen.

Him, Lucifer, Lord of Hell, participating in this filthy  _ human _ act.

He dearly hopes it’s at least as enjoyable as advertised.

Castiel’s trench coat is already mostly off of him so it’s the first to go, making the room echo with the ripping of sturdy fabric. “Wait,” he requests, nervous energy coiling in his stomach at the thought of having to waste grace fixing all his clothes because Dean is tearing them off of him.

Dean pauses, looking irritated but seeming to respect that Lucifer can ask him to stop or wait. That makes Lucifer feel a bit better at least. He doesn’t have much of an option but to commit to this if he doesn’t want to lose every ounce of his remaining dignity… but at least he knows he has the  _ option _ to say no if he gets cold feet.

Lucifer takes a second to address Castiel, who is half-watching the situation unfold from the recesses of his own mind.  **_Do you mind if I do this?_ **

Castiel gives Lucifer the impression that he’s shrugging.  **_If it’s what you want. I’d rather not watch however, so you’re on your own._ ** It’s an uncommon request from Castiel, but not a new one. Lucifer is not unnecessarily cruel, he never makes Cass watch or experience anything he doesn’t want to.

**_Even with him?_ **

**_This isn’t my Dean anymore._ ** Lucifer feels vaguely guilty about Castiel’s response.  **_You owe me a new coat._ **

**_Sure, Cassie. Night-night._ **

With a mental roll of his eyes, Lucifer puts Cass under so he doesn’t have to participate. He was half-hoping for Castiel to tell him no, because then he’d have an excuse to  _ not  _ do this thing he by all means shouldn’t  _ want  _ to do but  _ does _ .

“… can I undress myself?” Lucifer finally asks, now that that’s settled. He doesn’t sound as confident as he’d hoped. At Dean’s raised brow, he clarifies. “You’re ripping the only clothes Cass owns.”

His point makes Dean reconsider. After a second, Dean sighs and removes his knee from Lucifer’s chest. “Go ahead. Make it quick, I’m impatient.”

Lucifer swallows down his biting retort and just nods. This situation is… odd. He hates being treated like this, it angers him beyond belief… but something about the edge of danger, the limited options, being at the end of his rope and having to use every resource available to him just to keep himself from losing his grip on the situation… it excites him in a way he can’t quite place.

Things rarely happen outside of his control… whenever something does, he tends to be more intrigued than upset. This is one of those times. He can’t say he’s  _ enthusiastic _ , but he is definitely curious to see how this plays out.

The clothes come off quickly enough. The trench coat is ruined, but it was fashionless anyways. Lucifer will find a better one as thanks for his brother when this is over.

As the last article of clothing hits the floor and Lucifer for the first time fully feels the chill in the room, hands seem to appear on his hips, pulling him back against another, warmer body.

Lucifer quietly regrets turning his back to Dean, because he’s caught by surprise when he feels that the demon is now very noticeably naked as well.

Shit, are the throne room doors locked?

Hopefully any other demons will have the sense to knock.

Dean’s body is warm at his back, but Lucifer shivers as they come into contact. It’s not an entirely unpleasant feeling.

A deep laugh bubbles up from the man behind him and then there’s a breathy whisper in his ear. “Scared?”

Lucifer feels his spine tingle. “You wish.”

He can feel Dean’s smile just before he takes his earlobe between his teeth and tugs just enough to  _ almost _ hurt. Then Dean’s lips are on Lucifer’s neck. Between the choking and the hickies… Lucifer wonders if there will be any part of his neck that  _ doesn’t _ have bruises when they’re through.

He fights back whimpers and hisses of pain as Dean sucks on bruised, sore skin, just letting himself be relieved when the Demon moves elsewhere.

One hand stays on his hip, the other creeps forward until Dean has his palm flat against Lucifer’s right thigh and keeps it there until he’s sure Lucifer hasn’t gotten too skittish.

Lucifer desperately wishes Dean wasn’t behind him. Not being able to see him makes Lucifer nervous and aroused in equal measures and it’s  _ confusing _ . He’s used to control and right now… he has none.

Dean is nearly pressed flush against him now and Lucifer can feel Dean’s own arousal bumping against his thigh. He can’t see it yet but… he can still tell that it is  _ generously _ proportioned. 

His apprehension grows.

He almost loses his nerve when Dean finally moves a hand to his crotch, roughly palming Lucifer’s dick. Castiel is well-proportioned too, so at least Lucifer doesn't have to be embarrassed in that regard. But that isn’t why Lucifer briefly panics.

He can see where this is going, he knows what part he is going to play here… it’s moving too fast, but at the same time he doesn’t want it to stop. His stomach is in knots from indecision and nerves, it’s not a feeling he’s accustomed to.

“Dean,” he gasps softly, grabbing the demon’s wrist.

Dean stops palming him, growling low in his ear. “What now?”

“I…” What does he say? “I’ve never done this before. With anyone.”

That seems to give Dean pause. Reluctantly, he starts to pull away. “And you don’t want your first time to be with me?”

If Lucifer didn’t know better, he’d say Dean sounded hurt. The archangel whips around, quickly shaking his head. “No that’s not… what I meant.” He finds himself swallowing dryly when he finally lays eyes on Dean’s cock.

Shit.

_ Shit _ .

He swallows again, forcing his eyes back up to Dean’s face. He can see the amusement lingering in the demon’s eyes. “Just…”

“Don’t worry,” Dean cups his chin in one hand, dragging his thumb down Lucifer’s swollen and split lip. “As long as you’re good, I’ll be gentle.”

Lucifer meets his eyes, nodding wordlessly. He wants this. Oh  _ Lord _ , does he want this. The indecision untangles from his gut, but the fluttery, nervous feeling remains.

Dean seems to regard him in a new light now, looking pleased with the information.

He removes his hand from Lucifer’s face and paces a circle around him. “You’re sure? Why now? Why me?”

Lucifer wets his lower lip again nervously as he considers the questions. “I’m sure.” That much is easy to answer. “Why? I… don’t know. Curiosity?” He can’t very well just say it’s useful to him now, can he? “Maybe I just don’t want to be the last angel on Earth to get laid. I mean, even  _ Cass  _ has done the dirty.”

That makes Dean laugh softly. He stops when he’s in front of Lucifer again and he presents him with a finger pressed to his lips. “Suck this for me, would you?”

Lucifer doesn’t break eye contact as he parts his lips and swallows the digit down, laving his tongue over every inch of it from tip to palm. Dean’s eyes go dark at the sight, letting Lucifer get his finger well and truly defiled before he pulls his hand away with a soft pop. Lucifer has the gall to look annoyed.

“Good,” Dean praises him anyways, pulling Lucifer flush to him and using his loose grip on his neck to tilt his head back for a kiss. Not squeezing, but leaving the threat of it hanging between them.

Lucifer lets Dean lead it if for no other reason than  _ he _ is the inexperienced party here. He has a feeling he’ll be telling himself that a lot in the near future. It is true, but it’s not  _ why _ Lucifer is submitting to Dean right now.

This kiss is perhaps less painful than the first, but equally as messy. It ends when Dean summons the throne into the circle with them, and he spins Lucifer and and pushes him toward it. 

“Keep your back to me,” he orders, spitting on his hand and giving himself a few lazy strokes as Lucifer figures out what Dean wants and mounts the throne backwards. He kneels on the seat of it and keeps his hands on the ornate back of it.

Perfect.

Dean admires the view for a moment before approaching. He skirts a hand down Lucifer’s side, earning a shiver from him.

“I don’t like not being able to see you,” Lucifer interjects. For the first time Dean notices just how tense the angel is.

“Don’t trust me?”

Lucifer just tosses a look over his shoulder as if to say ‘what do  _ you _ think?’

“It’s temporary,” Dean tells him while his hand moves down to massage Lucifer’s ass. “I like seeing the faces of the people I‘m fucking. But before that I have to stretch you or it’ll hurt like a bitch. This makes it easier. So if you want it to be good, you’re just gonna have to deal with me being behind you for a while.”

Reluctantly, Lucifer nods and just leaves his head bowed and his eyes closed. It helps a little bit.

Dean’s finger has mostly dried, so he presses it back against Lucifer’s lips with a second finger this time. He takes it back into his mouth immediately and without complaint, putting a little smile on Dean’s face. If Lucifer is this agreeable about a finger… Dean sure would like to test his tongue on another appendage he has.

Not now, though. It’s Lucifer’s first time so Dean is gonna pamper him. He’s gonna make him feel  _ amazing _ and he’s gonna fuck him so hard he won’t be able to walk for the rest of the day.

What started out as a power move on Dean’s part has quickly become Dean taking his chance to  _ finally  _ act on a desire he’s had for longer than he'd like to admit. It’s not like he’s ever had…  _ impure _ thoughts about Castiel.  _ Before _ . But there’s something about how Lucifer wears him and carries himself that just makes him practically  _ irresistible. _

Dean tells himself it’s because of Cass, but that isn’t true. The one he really wants to fuck right now is  _ all Lucifer. _

When his finger is slicked up again with Lucifer’s saliva, he pulls his hand from the devil’s mouth and finally turns his attention to Lucifer’s entrance. Brushing a dry thumb over the ring of muscle earns him a hitch in Lucifer’s breath.

He could play around a little more, tease Lucifer open bit by bit, but Dean doesn’t have the patience for it right now. Instead he leans down to spit on Lucifer’s hole before he starts to push the slicked finger inside.

Lucifer squirms as he does, but manages not to jerk himself away. It’s such an alien feeling… “humans  _ like _ this?” He asks after a second, incredulous. “It feels weird.”

“Not really,” Dean tells him, still focused on working him open with the one finger. He’s  _ tight _ , it’s clear Cass has never done this before either. “ _ This _ is the boring part. It’s the fucking-you-nine-ways-to-Sunday part that people like.”

Lucifer huffs in slight amusement to play off the shiver that went down his spine at Dean’s description. “... So why not just skip to that part?”

“I told you,” Dean smiles at Lucifer’s impatience. Guess he’s not the only one. “It’ll hurt if I do that. Trust me on this,” Dean starts to move the finger within Lucifer, grinning at how the archangel squirms when he does. “You  _ don’t _ want me to skip this part. Anyways… I know a trick or two I think you’ll like.”

Lucifer’s grip on the throne alternates between relaxed and white-knuckled as Dean’s finger pushes, pulls, and twists inside him. It’s a weird feeling… but not necessarily a bad one.

“Like what?” Lucifer finally asks, and gets an immediate answer in the form of Dean pushing his finger in as far as it goes while pressing against him and  _ oh _ **_holyfuck_ ** _ whatwasthat? _

Lucifer nearly screams from the feeling as nerve endings light up and shoot pleasure throughout him. He just barely manages to cut himself off and makes a strangled kind of yelp.

Dean laughs as part of the throne’s ornate carvings crack in Lucifer’s deathgrip. “Mm, liked that?”

Lucifer shudders as he tries to recover from the surprise. “… yes, but don’t do it again.”

Dean chuckles to himself, adding a second finger and relishing Lucifer’s unintentional moan. So perfectly responsive… “no promises~”

Another shiver runs down Lucifer’s spine. “I hate you.”

“But you’re _loving_ _this._ ”

A small noise of protest leaves Lucifer’s throat, but he doesn’t argue Dean’s very much correct observation.

Any argument he could make would be easily disproved anyways. He can barely keep his voice steady for  _ short _ sentences… let alone anything that requires any significant thought process. As much as he loathes it… he  _ is _ greatly enjoying Dean’s skilled fingers.

Dean laughs to himself at Lucifer’s silence— which tells him  _ so _ much. He keeps it up, crouching down to spit again and provide himself with more makeshift lubricant. He can tell Lucifer isn’t a fan of that method… but it’s not like there are a lot of options available to them.

To make up for it a little bit, Dean leans over Lucifer’s back to press intentionally gentle kisses to the back of Lucifer’s neck and down his spine. Despite his protests to Dean being behind him, Lucifer seems to very much like the softer kisses to his body. He’s clearly starting to get some enjoyment from Dean’s fingers too. Dean knows because despite his former complaints, he is now rocking back in an attempt to get Dean’s fingers deeper.

It’s kinda cute, actually. But Dean won’t let him get away with acting like he isn’t loving every  _ second _ of this for much longer.

Dean spits into his free hand and strokes himself again, nice and lazy and slow. Lucifer probably needs to be able to take at least another finger, maybe two more before Dean can fuck him without having to worry about it hurting… but just to remind Lucifer what’s coming, he grips his dick loosely and fucks leisurely into his hand, angling himself so he ruts against Lucifer’s perineum, the tip of his cock teasing behind his partner’s balls.

Lucifer whines softly, his shoulders trembling with the effort of not reacting too strongly. He stubbornly keeps his lips shut and oh, that just won’t do.

“Feel that?” Dean fucks between his trembling thighs pointedly, pulling another whine from Lucifer. “I could fuck your pretty, tight ass right now. You’re lucky I’m nice enough to stretch you first, bitch. I’d split you open and make you bleed if I wasn’t.” He can feel Lucifer’s full-body shudder from the fingers now fucking Lucifer’s hole in earnest. “I think you should thank me for being nice, don’t you?”

Lucifer remains stubbornly silent, save for his breath hitching on Dean’s question.

A growl leaves Dean’s throat at Lucifer’s refusal to speak. As punishment, he digs his fingers in deep and jams them against Lucifer’s sensitive prostate. As he expects, Lucifer can’t quite contain his shriek of pleasure, though he tries valiantly.

“I said I’d be gentle  _ if _ you’re good, Lucifer… it’s not too late for me to change my mind,” he threatens in a tone that’s little more than a growl.

Lucifer pants softly as he reconsiders the situation. On the one hand, he wants this. Badly. On the other… is he willing to compromise his dignity for pleasure?

His brain screams  _ No, _ but his body drowns it out with a resounding  _ Yes. _ He whines and bites his lower lip, drawing blood before he finally caves. He’s in too deep now to consider bailing. “I… will be good,” he bites out reluctantly. “Thank… you…”  _ those  _ two words especially felt like pulling his own teeth out. “For being…  _ nice. _ ” That’s not exactly the word he would use, but if it gets him what he wants…

Dean huffs in amusement at Lucifer’s clear reluctance. It’s not quite satisfactory… but he didn’t expect Lucifer to be compliant right away. In fact, he’s glad that isn’t the case. It’d be  _ boring _ if Lucifer just rolled over for him.

As a reward, he removes his fingers and he ruts up the cleft of Lucifer’s ass, letting the head of his cock just barely catch against the rim of Lucifer’s entrance. He’s not stretched enough for even just the head to dip inside comfortably, but it  _ is _ more than enough to give Lucifer a taste of what’s to come.

The angel buried his head into the crook of his arm, shuddering with want at the feeling.

_ Fuck. _

“Good boy,” Dean praises him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. “Now ask me nicely to keep being so nice to your bratty little self.”

Lucifer’s stomach flips at the order. He almost outright refuses it, but his mouth feels too dry. He whines unhappily, wishing Dean would just go easy on him.

Dean waits patiently, sensing Lucifer’s inner conflict and wondering if he’s pushed too far. If he’ll get what he wants, or if Lucifer will decide it’s not worth it and tell Dean no.

He may be a demon now… but Dean hasn’t forgotten who he is. If Lucifer decides to say no or tell him to stop, Dean won’t force him. There’s a fine line between what this is and what that is, and he refuses to cross it.

He has to wait a long time for Lucifer’s response and when he does get it, it’s so quiet that he almost misses it.

“ _ Please _ ,” Lucifer whispers, voice heavy with shame. “Please, Dean. Don’t stop.”

He still isn’t calling Dean ‘sir’ like he wants… but that’s still far more than he hoped for this soon. His chest swells with pride and he releases his approval with a pleased purr. “ _ Good _ ,” he says to Lucifer, pressing another gentle kiss to his neck. “Such a good boy for me.” He returns his fingers to Lucifer’s entrance, slipping two in without much resistance and beginning to work in a third. “So pretty and obedient… keep it up and I’ll make you feel so good, boy.”

He intersperses his praise with kisses—he can practically  _ feel _ the inner conflict starting to leave Lucifer as he does so. Punishment and reward, the oldest trick in the book. Good to know it works just as well on Lucifer as anyone else.

He layers on the praise as he continues. It’s clear that Lucifer responds well to it, prideful creature that he is. If he gets used to the idea that Dean will shower him with compliments for things as small as saying ‘please’, it might be enough to make him stop thinking so much about the begging part.

The knot in Lucifer’s chest unwinds itself as Dean lavishes him with praise and gets back to work with those particularly sinful fingers of his. That wasn’t so bad—at least Dean didn’t ridicule him or continue to hold what he wants over his head.

He could have, like he did before with Lucifer’s question… but this time he readily gives Lucifer what he wants.

And  _ oh,  _ does he want it.

Now that he knows Dean isn’t likely to give him a very hard time about it, Lucifer loosens up and begins to eagerly push back on Dean’s fingers. They don’t reach  _ deep _ enough… he’s sure Dean knows what he’s doing of course… but he wants  _ more _ and the fingers—skilled though they may be—aren’t enough.

He just wishes the process was quicker than it is. He’s not going to argue that he doesn’t need this… but he feels like it’s taking too long…

Finally, Dean works a fourth digit into him—his other thumb, and then a fifth—his pinky too.

Practically Dean’s whole hand is in his ass…  _ surely _ that has to be enough. And Dean has to be as impatient as he is by now…

In fact it’s no secret that he is; maybe even more so than Lucifer. The demon has been eagerly rubbing himself off against his inner thighs, inspiring Lucifer to pull his legs tight together and give Dean a decent spot to fuck into, since  _ apparently _ his ass is still off-limits.

Lucifer was kneeling with his legs spread to either side of the throne seat before. While he stays kneeling, now he adopts a more closed-off pose and he leans back, supporting his weight on Dean’s hips.

Dean clearly wasn’t expecting him to close his thighs around his cock. It makes their position a little awkward… but he’s more concerned about Lucifer’s heated thighs now putting significant pressure on his dick—which is already just about ready to burst—and which are already slick from Dean’s precum and a thin sheen of sweat.

His hand stalls for a good minute in Lucifer’s ass while he takes advantage of the tight grip on his cock. Dean groans as he viciously fucks Lucifer’s thigh gap, smashing into his perineum with as much force as he can muster.

Lucifer shudders as Dean gets a bruising grip on his hip, abandoning his efforts to stretch him (for the time being) in favour of getting off like this, in between Lucifer’s legs.

“Fuck, Lucifer,” Dean growls, shoving him against the back of the throne and getting to his knees on the throne just behind him so he can hold Lucifer’s legs closed with his knees and so he can get a better angle in order to piston his hips faster. “Can’t wait anymore, I’m gonna make a  _ mess _ out of you.”

Lucifer shivers at Dean’s promise, clenching his thighs tighter to earn a wanton moan from Dean.

“ _ Fuck,” _ Dean groans, biting down on Lucifer’s shoulder as he continues to rut against the angel with reckless abandon. He’s not worried about coming this early—he’s discovered by now that he has a  _ killer _ refractory period.

His teeth draw blood from Lucifer’s shoulder, which he eagerly licks away. The archangel give a hiss of pain, but doesn’t pull away at all. The coppery taste of his blood lingers in Dean’s mouth.

He gets the sudden desire to kiss Lucifer so the devil can taste his own blood on Dean’s tongue. He doesn’t have the self-restraint not to do it, either. He releases Lucifer’s hip with his less-filthy hand and grabs his jaw roughly instead, turning Lucifer’s face to smash their lips together.

Lucifer makes a muffled noise of protest, but quickly melts into the rough kiss, drawn in by the taste of blood mixed together with Dean’s own distinct mixture of whiskey and sulphur.

Dean only pulls away when he’s getting close. He gets his grip back on Lucifer’s hip, using his other hand to strip his cock quickly while he lines himself up with Lucifer’s entrance.

It doesn’t take him long to finish himself off, making quite a mess of Lucifer’s ass and thighs with his come.

Well, at least he has some more help for the lubrication problem.

He leans heavily against Lucifer’s back when he finishes, breathing against the angel’s bruised neck. It’s a little while before he notices how much he’s trembling underneath Dean.

“Hey,” Dean starts softly, a little confused as to why Lucifer is reacting this way. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Lucifer immediately says, then whines a little bit in the back of his throat. “Yes. I don’t know… ? I can’t… stop myself from shivering.” He swallows thickly, “is it supposed to be this intense? My head feels light…”

Dean frowns, trying to comfort Lucifer with more soft kisses to his back and neck. “It can be sometimes. Your head feels light? You’re not gonna pass out, are you?”

“I don’t… think so.” Lucifer’s brows pull together as he tries to assess the problem and  _ can’t  _ figure out what’s wrong. “I mean, I don’t need sleep… I don’t know.”

He sounds really distressed about not having an answer. Dean’s brow furrows in concern as he recognises signs he  _ never  _ expected to see from Lucifer. Gently, he adjusts their positions so he’s sitting on the throne and Lucifer is in his lap. Lucifer seems to relax a tiny bit when Dean is no longer behind him… but if Dean is reading his expression right it’s not because he’s relieved that Dean isn’t where he can’t keep an eye on him; he’s relieved to see Dean because he’s taking some strange form of comfort in Dean’s presence.

Well, fuck.

Dean may have actually broken the devil.

“Dean?” The archangel’s soft voice pulls Dean from his thoughts.

He re-asses the archangel in front of him, unable to decide if he’s the luckiest son of a bitch in the world or if he’s just  _ that _ good at this. “It’s okay,” he tells Lucifer, gently massaging one of his probably-sore shoulders. “It’s normal to get a little overwhelmed, you’re not gonna pass out. Trust me.”

Lucifer stays silent, but Dean’s calm tone and assertiveness seems to be having a positive effect on him.

He gives Lucifer a kiss behind his ear. “I’ve seen this happen before, I just didn’t expect it to happen to  _ you _ … It’s not necessarily a  _ bad _ thing. In fact usually it’s very enjoyable, but you weren’t expecting it, so I understand why you might be feeling pretty disoriented and vulnerable right now.”

He doesn’t want Lucifer to drop, so he’s taken on a much kinder demeanour than before. He feels kinda bad for causing Lucifer to go into subspace without meaning to, particularly because Lucifer is a newbie to this—in every sense of the word. That means it is  _ Dean’s _ responsibility to consider the possibility that things like this might happen, and it is his responsibility to make sure he isn’t forcing Lucifer into doing something he doesn’t want to.

Of course, Dean likes torture and manipulation just as much as the next demon… but he draws the line at using sex to do it. Sex has always been… a sacred thing to him. To turn it into a weapon  _ now _ would be to go against his own nature.

On the other hand… if he plays his cards right he could probably get Lucifer to do anything he wants while he’s like this…

No.

He  _ will _ get what he wants, but not this way. Manipulating Lucifer now would be like taking candy from a baby: unchallenging and classless.

Lucifer is at least  _ starting _ to relax now that he’s facing Dean and the latter is using a calm tone. Some of the distress drains from his features as he listens to Dean (sort of) explain what’s going on.

Dean’s shift in attitude towards him hasn’t gone unnoticed, but Lucifer chooses not to comment on it for the sake of not causing conflict. “… what  _ is _ it?” He barely resists the urge to rest his head on Dean’s chest and curl up against him for warmth and safety. “Because this doesn’t  _ feel _ normal. Are you sure this happens to other people?”

_ Other bottoms _ , Dean thinks to himself with amusement. “People call it subspace, but don’t worry about it okay? It’s normal and I know how to handle you. If you want to keep going, just trust me for a little bit and I’ll make sure you enjoy it.” His hands roam over Lucifer as he speaks, tracing lines over his body and along his spine. “But if you want to stop, that’s fine too and we can try this again another time. Either way, I’m gonna take good care of you, alright?”

Subspace.

Like the little pockets in the space-time continuum that angels use to communicate and travel faster than light?

Lucifer supposes that the heady, light feeling is comparable to flying.

As Dean assured him that—no matter what he chooses— he’ll be well taken care of, Lucifer feels a strange sense of peace blanket him. With a little bit of surprise, he realises that he trusts Dean.

And why wouldn’t he? While they may be enemies, they have never tricked or deceived each other. They have always been open and honest with their intentions, from the moment they first met and Dean put a bullet in his skull to when Lucifer pulled him off the rack and made him a prince of hell to help him defeat Amara… Lucifer has no reason to believe Dean would lie to him now.

“Okay,” he finally says. “I… want to keep going. This feeling is strange… but I like it, I think.”

Dean smiles. “Most people do. Do you like it when I call you a good boy?”

There is no hesitation before Lucifer’s answer. “Yes.”

The demon's smile grows as a small blush blooms on Lucifer’s cheeks. “Then I’ll be sure to do it more because you’re being  _ so _ good for me, Lucifer. Such a good boy for me.”

His words send a shiver down Lucifer’s spine. It seems unfair that Dean can affect him like this… or it would, if Lucifer wasn’t sure he has a very similarly powerful effect on Dean. After all, he seemed fully prepared to flay Lucifer’s skin from his body, and now he’s lavishing him with praise and treating him like he’s something precious and special.

Lucifer would be lying if he said he doesn’t like it.

He likes it  _ a lot _ .

Dean leans in to give Lucifer another kiss; a properly slow one this time. It starts soft and stays that way, Lucifer letting Dean lead and enjoying the change of pace from before.

“You sure you wanna keep going, babe?” Dean breaks away from the kiss for just a second to whisper in Lucifer’s ear.

How does even that question sound so seductive in Dean’s voice? “I’m sure,” Lucifer tells him breathlessly. In a moment of inspiration and with a coy grin on his lips he adds, “make me yours, my  _ king, _ ” teasing Dean with the words he claimed he would make Lucifer say.

Dean growls possessively when he hears that, tightening his grip on him and pulling him closer. It  _ would _ make it easier for Dean to tell when he’s done enough if they went back to their former position, but Lucifer told Dean he doesn’t like that and the last thing Dean wants right now is for Lucifer to drop and probably lose all his trust for him.

So, he’ll deal with not being able to see what he’s doing for now, he’s pretty sure Lucifer is almost there anyways. When he’s done repositioning them, Dean is seated normally on the throne with Lucifer straddling his legs.

His fingers slip back in without any trouble. In fact, they do so more easily than before thanks to the still-wet come dripping down Lucifer’s ass.

Dean’s come. Marking Lucifer as  _ his _ .

The thought makes Dean shiver with anticipation.

As he stretches the archangel more, Dean uses his other hand to take both of their dicks and start pumping them together. Lucifer looks like he can’t hold off much longer and Dean’s cock is already filling out again after round one. The stroking helps, even though his skin is still somewhat over-sensitive.

Lucifer is taking advantage of his new position facing Dean to finally reciprocate all the kisses and touches Dean has been giving him. He alternates between pressing open-mouthed kisses to Dean’s chest and moaning softly again his skin whenever Dean hits a spot  _ just _ right or twists his hand in  _ just _ the right way on an upstroke.

He’s really loosened up, Dean notes for future reference. Whatever deep-set dislike he has for people being out of sight clearly has nothing to do with Dean being who he is and all to do with Lucifer not being able to see him, because the archangel is perfectly content and relaxed  _ now _ .

He might ask Lucifer about that later, but for now he’s far more concerned about… other things.

Namely, the fact that Lucifer is definitely ready now.

Dean’s entire fist can fit within him comfortably— Lucifer can more than take what Dean is going to give him without any risk of hurting him.

“Alright,” Dean announces warmly, removing his fist and mojo-ing it clean. Being a Prince of Hell definitely has its perks. “Wanna try the real deal now?”

Lucifer blinks as he pulls away enough to meet Dean’s gaze. “Already?”

A smile creeps onto Dean’s face. “Weren’t you complaining earlier that it was  _ tedious _ ?”

He huffs a tiny bit in response. “Well, that was  _ before _ it got really good.”

Dean can’t help the laugh that escapes him at Lucifer’s honest-to-god  _ pout _ . “C’mere,” He snorts, pulling lucifer close for another kiss. He  _ loves _ the angel’s lips, especially because of the little split he gave him earlier which adds the slight tang of blood to the taste of the archangel. Lucifer tastes like mint and ice—and blood on top of it all… it’s addicting.

When Dean pulls away he takes a deep whiff of the archangel— taking in the scent of ozone and blood which permeates the air around him. The blood is Dean’s fault but it suits Lucifer anyways.

“Show me your eyes,” Dean demands suddenly as he locks gazes with Lucifer and can’t shake the sense that Castiel is watching him through those deep blue eyes.

Lucifer complies without protest, one corner of his mouth pulling up as his eyes begin to glow a bloody red and the ozone scent around them intensifies.

_ Beautiful _ .

This ancient creature is so gorgeous and powerful, and Dean  _ will _ make him his.

_ Mine. _

His hands trail down Lucifer’s bare sides and come to a rest on his hips. “You’re ready,” he tells his partner in crime—and now in  _ other _ acts. “I always let first-timers go at their own pace. Go ahead; make sure to give yourself time to adjust.” He takes his hands off Lucifer’s hips to show him he won’t try to rush him. Instead he moves them to the armrests, lounging comfortably on the throne and watching Lucifer with a slightly predatory, hooded gaze.

Lucifer’s tongue flicks out again to nervously lick away the blood collecting on his lower lip.

_ It's a wonder, _ Dean thinks,  _ no one has ever done anything about that before today.  _

The tempter indeed; a forbidden fruit that doesn’t even realise just how tempting and delicious he is.

After a moment, Lucifer nods, and tentatively lifts his hips before reaching down to grab ahold of Dean for the first time. His grip is loose and unsure, but that’s normal for newbies. He pauses, giving an experimental tug and pulling a soft grunt from Dean, who wasn’t expecting it.

Lucifer smirks a tiny bit as Dean’s expression darkens further with lust. Oh, when Lucifer lets him take over, Dean is going to make him  _ regret _ being such a goddamn tease.

Lucifer lets his eyes fall shut then, not wasting any more time as he blindly positions himself over Dean’s cock, more confident now. He takes a deep breath when he feels the tip start to push just barely inside him and stops.

Another breath, then he starts to sink down again, pausing once the head is fully in.

Dean isn’t bigger than his fist, but he is  _ big _ , and it feels so different, especially with Lucifer doing the work this time and controlling the pace.

And then there’s Dean’s noises to consider too. So far he’s been controlling the pace and has been able to mostly contain his grunts and groans of pleasure, but now he can’t. Soft groans leave the demon, interspersed with muttered curses under his breath and quiet utterances of “still so fucking tight, Lucifer” and the like.

Lucifer, for his part, manages to mostly keep quiet as he focuses on sinking down onto the thick member. It’s easy going for the first few inches, but Dean’s dick is much longer than his fingers, so after that Lucifer can really  _ feel _ every little bit as he pushes Dean deeper inside him.

When he gets about halfway, he halts with trembling thighs and grips Dean’s hands on the armrests as he holds himself up.

“Doing okay, babe?” Dean asks him gently, adjusting his hand so he can run his thumb over the back of the archangel's palm.

Lucifer takes several deep breaths before he responds, adjusting to Dean’s length and girth. “I’m okay,” he finally responds. “Just need a moment.” He stays still for another few seconds before asking hesitantly, “are you sure it’ll fit? All of it?”

Dean laces his fingers with Lucifer’s and squeezes his hand reassuringly. “I’m sure you can take it. Just go nice and slow, take your time.”

Lucifer gives Dean a soft hum of assent and then starts to move again. He gets more verbal the deeper Dean gets, mostly muttering what sounds suspiciously like expletives in Enochian or Hebrew under his breath.

Leave it to Lucifer to curse in God’s tongue.

Then finally,  _ finally  _ he manages to get himself all the way down onto Dean’s impressive 9 inches. By the time he does, he has his head buried in Dean’s neck and he’s muttering a stream of curses as he lets himself adjust to the significant girth buried deep within him.

Dean is likewise disheveled, already trembling with the effort of not moving.  _ Fuck,  _ Lucifer is so tight.

Dean is used to the ‘Easy’ types, so this is a rare and  _ fantastic  _ experience for him. It’s not often that he gets to deflower a virgin, let alone a  _ male  _ one.

Several moments pass with Lucifer clinging to Dean’s chest with his head buried in his shoulder and staying as still as he can while trying to relax himself around Dean. He keeps reflexively clenching and it’s driving Dean  _ nuts _ .

Then,  _ finally _ , he moves, pushing himself up to face dean with a soft whimper as he feels Dean’s erection shift a tiny bit deeper within him. “Okay,” he breathes out, watching Dean with eyes that flicker indecisively between red and blue. “I think… I think I’m good.”

“You are good,” Dean tells him in a purr, “such a good boy for me. Taking in every last inch and not complaining even a little. Such a  _ good _ angel,” he praises Lucifer while his hands trail along his hips and trembling thighs before settling on his waist. “Do you want me to take over now?”

Lucifer bites his lip at the fingers teasing along his sensitive skin. He doesn’t manage to say his answer, just nodding firmly as his grip on Dean’s shoulders tightens.

Dean smiles widely at Lucifer’s eagerness before he gets a better grip on the angel—by his ass—and adjusts their position again.

Lucifer makes soft, slightly strangled noises as Dean picks him up enough to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist. Then he drops Lucifer back down on his cock, earning a shriek of his name before Lucifer bites down on his shoulder to silence himself.

He probably deserves that, he thinks with a smile as he feels Lucifer accidentally draw blood.

“Get a good grip on me,” he orders gruffly into Lucifer’s ear, making him shudder and wrap his arms tightly around Dean’s shoulders, his blunt nails digging into Dean’s back.

When he’s sure Lucifer isn’t going anywhere, Dean hoists them both up off the throne and flips them around. Then he gets onto the throne backwards, kneeling in the seat of it and pinning Lucifer against the ornate throne. The designs are gonna dig into Lucifer’s back a bit, but Dean is confident in his ability to thoroughly distract Lucifer from that.

The archangel whimpers softly as his back slams into the throne, but his grip on Dean only tightens. He’s still definitely 100% ready to go, Dean notes with a grin.

“Tell me when I can start moving,” Dean intones huskily, struggling to make himself stay still. He feels he probably owes it to Lucifer to wait a moment after doing that.

It’s another few seconds of panted breathing from both of them before Lucifer responds, “did I… say to stop?” He asks cheekily, and  _ oh,  _ is that more than enough permission for Dean to enthusiastically get going.

Lucifer  _ almost _ regrets giving Dean sass as the demon pins him roughly to the throne by his hips and draws himself nearly all the way out before slamming back in. Lucifer can’t help it when every thrust back into him causes him to lose control just a little bit more until he screams Dean’s name over and over.

Dean isn’t much better off in that department, letting out loud and unchecked expletives interspersed with Lucifer’s name, keeping up a constant stream of blasphemy as he fucks Lucifer hard, fast, and dirty.

Lucifer has a single moment of clarity amongst the intense and filthy act where he thinks ‘ _ yes, sex is absolutely every bit as good as it’s said to be.’ _ Or at least, sex with  _ Dean _ is.

And then the moment is gone and he happily loses himself to all the intense sensations and emotions that overrule his mind while Dean slams his ass. Repeatedly.

Dean is merciless as he jackhammers his partner’s virgin hole, not slowing his pace even a fraction or giving Lucifer a chance to recover while he works his way to climax.

He feels it when Lucifer comes first, surprising himself more than he does Dean. Lucifer reaches climax with a cry of Dean’s name on his lips before he devolves into gasps and moans as Dean continues to fuck him through it.

Lucifer starts to slump against him, spent, but Dean won’t allow it, growling possessively through his haze of pleasure and dominance. He pins Lucifer back roughly against the throne with a hand around his neck, choking him once again while fucking him hard and rough.

Lucifer moans jaggedly through it, his body mostly limp as Dean chases his release. He barely registers the hand around his throat through the thick fog of pleasure and exhaustion overtaking his mind.

When Dean reaches his second climax he buries himself balls-deep in Lucifer and stays there, shuddering as a second orgasm rips through him. Lucifer moans and tightens his legs around Dean’s waist as he feels Dean’s seed fill him up.

_ Fuck _ .

Lucifer’s head feels light and he’s dizzy both from lack of air and that other heady feeling, but he is just  _ so _ satisfied. He never understood the claim ‘you just need to get laid’ until now. He feels so good, and full, and satisfied, and wanted… it’s like a dream.

He whines softly when Dean pulls out of him, making a  _ truly _ obscene and wet noise as his cock slips free.

That earns him a chuckle from Dean, who kisses his abused and purpling neck. “So needy, but you’ve been such a good boy for me. Keep being good and you can have this whenever you want, deal?”

Lucifer doesn’t think twice before he makes the effort to pull dean away from his neck and closes his lips over the demon’s. “Deal,” he murmurs against their conjoined lips.

He feels Dean smile into the kiss before he picks Lucifer up and turns them around again so he can cradle Lucifer in his lap while he lounges on the throne.

It’s not long before Lucifer drifts out of consciousness; physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted and close enough to humanity after all the grace Dean took and the suppression of his powers to fall asleep. Dean lets him, rewarding the archangel for doing so well and being so compliant for him.

He’s not going anywhere for awhile— between the angel sleeping in his lap and the circle on the floor— so he makes himself comfortable and snaps them both clean, save for his come in Lucifer’s ass. That, he intentionally leaves as a reminder to Lucifer about who he belongs to.

Maybe later, he will actually carve or emblazon his name into Lucifer’s skin.

If Lucifer ever gets a vessel of his own, it will be the first thing he does, Dean decides.

For now,  _ knowing _ that Lucifer belongs to him is enough.

_ For now _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, let me know what you think!
> 
>   ~~But please no more asking for sequels, this oneshot is NOT also getting a series hdhshshsh~~


End file.
